Bin ich allein?
by Kl Hermine
Summary: Anne Mountain ist allein....Sie wars es schon immer. Bis ihr Lebe eines Tages eine dramatiche Wendung nimmt. Und ein Junge in ihr Leben tritt.
1. Chapter 1

Bin ich allein?

Es regnete. Doch ich lief nur wie hypnotisiert durch die Straßen. Wo wollte ich eigentlich hin? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich bin total durchnässt, eigentlich müsste ich frieren, aber ich spüre die Kälte nicht, dabei ist es Drei Grad unter Null.ch fühle mich so aller, von allen missverstanden, warum bin ich eigentlich noch hier, ich habe Freunde die Mir nicht mal helfen wenn ich sie brauche und eine Familie die sich nur um sich kümmert. Da Hinten ist ein Kreuzung, automatisch biege ich nach Rechts ab, und gehe dem kleinem Pfad Richtung Wald.

Nach einer halben Stunde war ich so tief im Wald das sich die Baume so dicht im Himmel aneinander türmten, dass es im Wald stock finster war. Es war mir aber egal, mir war sowieso alles egal, keiner wird mich vermissen. Doch plötzlich wurde ich durch einen lauten Knall jäh aus meine Gedanken gerissen, erschrocken blickte ich zu dem wenig Himmel was zu sehen war. Was ich sah stockte mir den Atem. Hoch oben im Himmel war ein Totenkopf, aus dem eine Schlange kroch. Ich war so gefesselt von dem Schaubild, am Himmel das ich die Männer die sich hinter mir anschlichen, beinah zu spät bemerkte. Als nämlich einer von ihnen anfing etwas zu sagen, streckte ich erschrocken um und sprang erschrocken in die nächste Hecke. Gerade auch noch rechtzeitig denn ich sah noch wie ein leuchtend grüner Blitz auf mich zugeschossen kam. Ziemlich selbstverständlich rappelte ich mich auf und lief davon, ich weiß nicht mehr weswegen doch irgendwas in meinem Inneren verriet mir, nicht in die Nähe dieses Blitzes oder diesen Männern zu kommen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange oder wie weit ich gerannt bin. Ich weiß nur noch das ich stolperte und in den Armen eines fremden Jungen landete. Als ich zu ihm aufblickte sah ich nur seine strahlen blauen Augen, die mir ein Gefühl der Wärme vermittelte. Als ich jedoch ein Knistern im Hintergrund bemerkte, wurde ich jäh von diesen Gefühl weg gerissen den die Angst vor den Männern kam wieder in mir hoch. Und auch ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte ich mich um und lief wieder davon, ich wollte nur noch weg. Und so kam es dann ich nach kurzer Zeit wieder den Weg nach draußen fand, und ohne Umwege direkt nach Hause lief, hoch in mein Zimmer und mich auf Mein Bett fallen lief, und bitterlich weinte. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich viel zu spät auf, als ich auf meinen Wecker schaute stellte ich gleichgültig fest, das die Erste Stunde seid einer guten halben Stunde begonnen hatte. Ich fragte mich nicht lange warum meine Familie ki9ch wohl nicht geweckt hatte, es war klar. Da ich normaler weiße die bin, die die Anderen in diesem Haus weckt. Als ich endlich in der Schule ankam, bemerkte ich das ich auch hätte Zuhause bleiben können, da waren nur Lehrer die mir sagten das Meine Meinung im Leben sowieso nicht zählen würde oder Freundinnen die mit mir nur das Nötigste redeten und mich sonst nur ignorierten. Hätte an diesem Tag nicht in meine Fantasie Welt flüchten können, so wäre ich wohl total am Ende gewesen. Sowieso glaube ich manchmal hätte ich mir nicht meine eigene Fantasie Welt aufgebaut, so wäre ich wohl schon längst voll am Ende, Die Welt ist ohne meine Selbst erfundene Welt nur öde, trostlos und langweilig. Würde meine Welt mit der ganzen Hoffnung, Magie und Fantasie nicht geben wäre ich schon längst innerlich tot. Aber ich ging nach diesem Tag wieder Freude strahlen nach Hause, den meine Familie soll nicht wissen wie ich mich fühle, es ist besser so und ich fühle mich sicherer. Sie soll denken das ich glücklich bin. Als ich das Haus betrat, verkündete ich wie immer laut rufend durchs Haus das ich Zuhause sei, doch diesmal antwortete mir keiner wie es sonst meine kleine Schwester tut. Doch etwas verwundert oder ärgerlich begab ich mich auf die Suche nach ihnen, ich habe schon gedacht sie wären ohne mich Essen gegangen, da sie mich einfach vergessen hätten oder es ihnen egal ist. Doch ich verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder als ich die Küche betrat. Ein leises Entsetzen breitete sich auf meinen Gesicht aus. Da lagen meine Mutter, mein Vater und meine Schwester, die die einzige der Dreien ist die ich wenigstens für ein Wenig Liebe, auf dem Boden. Völlig automatisch kniete ich mich zu ihnen und fühlte ihren Puls, doch auch ohne diese Handlung wusste ich das die tot waren. Dann saß ich da, ich spürte so rein gar nichts nur eine unendliche Leere in mir, ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich einfach nur dort in der Küche gehockt habe und sie angestarrte, vielleicht Minuten oder auch Stunden, jedenfalls bemerkte ich plötzlich ich weiß bis heute auch nicht woher ich das wusste, jedenfalls drehte ich mich um, weil ich wusste das da jemand an der Tür stehen würde. Und da stand er, der gleich Junge von gestern dem ich in die Arme gefallen war. Ich erkannte ihn nicht an seinem Körper Bau oder an seinen Wuschligen roten Haaren die mir gestern gar nicht aufgefallen waren, nein ich erkannte ihn an seinen strahlend blauen Augen, die nun traurig aus schauten. Ich wusste nicht, das du schon hier bist! Ich sagte nichts, auch wenn ich hätte Fragen müssen wer er ist, oder was er hier macht oder warum er nichts Fragt warum meine Familie hier tot auf dem Küchen Fußboden liegt, es war mir auch egal, ich war sogar ein wenig froh das er bei mir war. Er sprach wieder Ich will das du weiß, das ich das mit deiner Familie nicht war, sie war schon tot als ich eben hier war. Ich wollte ihr helfen, doch ich kam zu spät und... Das war zu viel, ich fing erst an vor mir hin zu schluchzen und dann an zu weinen, plötzlich fühlte ich alles das was ich auch fühlen sollte. Tiefe Trauer, Ungerechtigkeit, Wut und eine so große unbeschreibliche Angst. Ohne ein Weiteres Wort zu sagen, kam der Junge zu mir hockte sich nehmen mich und nahm mich in den Arm. Ich ließ es geschehen, ja es machte mir nichts aus, das mich dieser fremde Junge in den Arm nahm und mich tröstete. Ich fing sogar an mich in seinen Armen einzukuscheln, und das Erste Mal an diesem Tag fühlte ich so was wie Hoffnung in mir. Dieser Junge gab mir ein unbeschreibliches aufmunterndes Gefühl. Als ich mich ausgeweint habe, löste er die Umarmung und schaute mich an, Ich muss die einiges Erklären, du muss wissen, warum die Menschen die du liebtest nun tot sind Da ich immer noch nicht sprechen wollte und schon gar nicht wiedersprechen, nickte ich bloß. Ich wollte sie beschützen das muss du mir glauben. Doch ich kam zu spät. Die Männer die sie töteten wollten eigentlich dich. Und als sie sahen das du nicht da warst, haben sie wohl deine Familie getötet. ich schluckte schwer, und obwohl er sah das es mir weh tat dies zu hören, erzählte er weiter er wollte wohl, so schnell wie möglich mir alles erzählen. Ich war eigentlich da um dich vor den Totessern das sind die Männer zu beschützen, so war ich auch bei dir an der Schule doch als ich erfuhr das sie hier sind, kam ich sofort hier her. Doch als ich hier ankam war es schon zu spät. So wollte ich zu dir, damit du sie nicht sehen muss, doch diesmal kam ich wohl auch wieder zu spät. Warum? Endlich fragte ich das, was ich doch eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit wissen wollte. Weil du was besonderes bist. Du bist eine mächtige Hexe mit viel Kraft und das wissen Sie und wollten dich deswegen töten, du hast so viel Ausstrahlung und bist so Fantasie Reich! Ich bin doch ein gar nichts, ich kann nichts, und ich bin ein nichts. Meine Familie ist auf Grund eines Irrturms gestorben. Nein, du bist, was Besonders, du bist einzigartig, du... Das Ende des Satzes bekam ich gar nicht mehr mir, da sich bei mir plötzlich so ein flaues Gefühl breit machte, meine Gedanken konnte ich nicht mehr ordnen sie überschlugen sich und meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Ich fiel in Ohnmacht, und da wusste ich noch nicht, das ich für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr erwachen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Bin ich allein? 2

Guten Tag! Mein Name ist Anne Mountain und ich bin 16 Jahre alt. Ich weiß zur Zeit nicht genau was mit mir los ist, da ich das Gefühl habe zu schlafen. Was aber nicht möglich sein kann da ich dafür gar keine Zeit habe.   
Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr genau erinnern wie lange es her ist, seid ich aus der Schule kam und meine Eltern tot in der Küche vorgefunden habe. Nur eins weiß ich ganz genau, egal wo ich bin ich dürfte nicht hier sein, ich muss zurück zu meinen Eltern und mich davon überzeugen das sie nicht tot sind.  
Aber wo bin ich eigentlich, und warum bin ich allein? Wo ist der Junge der mir so komische Sachen über mich erzählt hat, ich sei eine Hexe. Quatsch. Aber warum beweg ich mich nicht, und wo ist bloß dieser Junge. Bin ich vielleicht auch tot und weiß es nur nicht. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Vielleicht aber schlaf ich ja?. Ja genau, ich glaub jetzt weiß ich es wieder ich bin in Ohnmacht gefallen als mir dieser Rot Haariger Junge mir erzählt hat warum meine Eltern sterben mussten, aber das alles ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Nein sie können einfach nicht tot sein. Anne du muss aufwachen und nach ihnen sehen. Aber warum sollte ich eigentlich. Lieb ich sie überhaupt. Ich weiß es nicht.

Sie haben mich nie wie eine Tochter behandelt, höchsten wie eine die sie nur bewirten, Aber trotz alledem waren sie doch meine Eltern. Ich muss aufwachen, ich muss wissen wo ich hier bin. Und ich muss...Ja was muss ich eigentlich? Was passiert wenn ich wach bin? Ist es nicht einfach einfacher wenn ich nur hier liegen bleiben würde? Mir ging es doch bis jetzt so eigentlich sehr gut, oder? Hier in meinem Zustand, wo mich keiner stört und ich einfach nur allein bin, keiner Kann mir was ich bin ganz allein der Herr über mich und alles andere. Ja, das gefällt mir.  
Aber nein, Anne du darfst jetzt bloß nicht aufgeben, wach auf. Leb weiter. Räche deine Eltern, erfahre warum sie sterben mussten und deine kleine Schwester. Ja meine kleine Schwester, sie hatte doch noch gar nicht richtig gelebt. Es war so unfair. Ich hätte eigentlich mit ihnen sterben müssen, was sollte ich den schon alleine?  
Nein, jetzt gebe doch nicht auf. Du schaffst das schon, du willst Leben und nicht sterben.  
Okay versuch es, du schaffst es, öffne doch endlich wieder die Augen!

Hey, Ron! Ron komm doch mal schnell. Ich glaube sie wacht auf! Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, es war so hell. Sie Sonne oder auch das elektrische Licht blendete mich stark. Ich kniff die Augen sofort wieder zusammen. Von weiten hörte ich nur eine schwache Stimme, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte. Ohne das ich mich richtig daran gewöhnen konnte wieder wach zu sein oder mich orientieren zu können, griff jemand nach meine Hand und drückte sie Leicht.

Anne, bist du wach? Bitte schlaf nicht wieder ein! Ich antwortet nicht, ich weiß auch gar nicht ob ich es könnte wenn ich es gewollt. Hätte, doch ich schaffte es meine Augen kannst zu öffnen und dem Menschen der Meine Hand hielt in die Augen zu sehen. Ich erkannte die Augen sofort, es waren die gleichen Augen, in die ich als Letztes gesehen habe, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, lag dem Jungen etwa was an mir? Aber mir gelang kein Lächeln. Meine Blick schweifte durch den Raum, er blieb bei einem schwarz haarigen Jungen hängen. Er trug eine Brille, und er hatte so ein freundliches Gesicht. Er lächelte mich lieb an und ich hatte das Gefühl das er mir nichts böses wollte und...ja, ich hatte sogar das Gefühl er wolle mein Freund sein.  
Dem Rot haarigen Junge der meinem Blick gefolgt war, stellte mir den anderen Jungen, den ich ja auch noch nicht kannte sofort vor. Das ist Harry, er hat etwas auf dich aufgepasst, als ich gerade in der Küche war. Hey! sagte Harry. Ich überlegt einen Augenblick, und dann sagte ich etwas, womit keiner gerechnet hatte, und ich selber glaub ich als Letzte. Warum bin ich eine Hexe? ich wusste gar nicht warum ich das fragte. Ich wusste noch nicht mal den Namen des Jungen, aber ich vertraute ihm irgendwie. Und er was auch der einzige Mensch im Moment, er sich wohl um mich sorgte.

Er sah mich verwundert an, er antworte mir auch nicht sofort, es schein als wollte er sich seine Antwort sehr genau überlegen. Doch dann antwortete er sehr plötzlich und mit viel Überzeugung in seiner Stimme Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich es dir sagen soll, einerseits solltest du es wissen. Doch ich habe Angst, den wenn dich mein Antwort zu sehr geschockt, habe ich Angst das du wieder Ohnmächtigst wirst, und wieder in deinen Koma ähnlichen Zustand zurück fällst. Er machte eine Pause. Ich glaub es nicht er macht sich tatsächlich sorgen um mich. Ich schaute ihn vielsagend an, ich wollte gerne alles wissen, die wies und warums aber ich wollte auch nicht wieder Ohnmächtig werden, ich wollte wach sein und ... . Doch anscheinend erwartete er von mir gar keine Antwort den er sprach auch schon weiter ich glaube aber ich sollte dir so viel sagen, das ich und auch Harry hier sind um dir zu helfen, wir sind deine Freunde. Wir werden dich beschützen. Dein Leben wird sich in der nächsten Zeit sehr verändern. Doch es ist richtig so. Du wirst es irgendwann verstehen. Ich nickte. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich wusste das er Recht hatte, und ich wollte es auch so. Gut sagte ich deswegen nur. Er lächelte ich bin übrigens Ron. Und wenn du dich nun recht schnell erholst werde ich die meine Welt zeigen, und dich auch zu einem Mann bringen, der dir alles genau erklären kann. Aber ... er zögerte bevor er weiter sprach Willst du das überhaupt? Ich lächelte, ja ich wollte, sogar sehr, warum wusste ich auch nicht und so lächelte ich und sagte bloß Ja. 

Und zum Ersten Mal seit Monaten sah ich einen Licht Schimmer in der Ferne und hatte auch das Gefühl, das jemand bei mir ist. Zu diesem Zeit Punkt wusste ich aber auch noch nicht was mich in der kommenden Zeit erwartete.


	3. Chapter 3

Bin ich allein? 3

Ich weiß nicht genau wo ich bin. Bis gerade eben dachte ich noch ich wäre in London, doch das hier kann unmöglich London sein. Neben mir geht Ron, er scheint zufrieden zu sein, und lächelt vielen Menschen freundlich zu, wer sind überhaupt diese Menschen und warum sehen sie so seltsam aus? Ron merkt man Anspannung er drückt einmal kurz meine Hand und meint ich bräuchte keine Angst zu haben, doch ich fühl mich unsicher. Ich weiß nicht wo ich bin. Aber will, ich es wissen? Ich fühl mich hier so fremd, dabei meinte Ron doch eben noch das hier mein wirkliches Zuhause wäre, aber warum fühl ich mich dann nicht so. Eher also würde ich mit aller Gewalt was erzwingen wollen, was nicht Möglich ist. Plötzlich bleibt Ron stehen und dreht sich zu mir um. Es wird Zeit das du erfährst, warum wir hier sind. Ich nickte nur einmal leicht, weil ich sonst auch nicht wüsste wie ich hätte reagieren müssen. Ich habe dir ja schon erzählt wo wir hier sind. Das ist die Winkelgasse, eine Einkaufs Straße für Hexen und Zauberern. Sie liegt mitten in London. Wir sind hier um für dich neue Schul Sachen einzukaufen. Ich sah Ron völlig entgeistert an. Neue Schul Sachen, wofür brauch ich die den, meine Alten sind doch noch völlig in Ordnung. Ron antwortete, Ja ich weiß. Und...( kurzes schweigen)... Es tut mir Leid, die muss die Schule wechseln. Ich hätte es dir schon früher sagen müssen. Doch es ist so besser für dich. Auf der neuen Schule kannst du dann mit dem Mann reden von dem ich dir erzählt habe, dann werden alle deine Fragen besser beantwortet. Er sah beschämt zum Boden, Ich hoffe bis dahin, bin ich die ein wenig eine Hilfe! Ich lächelte, und dachte mir nur Natürlich bist du mir eine Hilfe. Ich wüsste sowie so nicht mehr was ich ohne dich machen sollte. Und die Tatsache auf eine neue Schule zu kommen, war auch nicht so schlimm. Was sollte ich auch noch auf meiner Alten, da kann mich doch sowieso keiner wirklich leiden. Ich hoffe nur ein Schul Wechsel tut mir Gut. Er bemerkte mein Lächeln, und fragte Ist das jetzt ein Gutes Zeichen oder nicht? . Es ist ein Gutes Zeichen. Schön, okay dann lass uns gehen und einige Sachen für dich besorgen.

Die Winkelgasse, so hieß die Straße war schon sehr interessant, doch irgendwie brachte sie mir nichts, oder habe ich mir zu viel erhofft? Vielleicht wird es ja noch besser? , dachte ich mir. Ron schleifte mich von einem Geschäft zum Anderen und kaufte mir eine Menge seltsames Zeug. Als er mir einen Stock kaufen wollte, fragt ich nur was ich den damit solle. Er sah mich nur verständnislos an und meinte Du bist eine Hexe, da brauchst du natürlich auch einen Zauberstab! Ich verstand immer noch nicht so gut, das alles ging mir auch viel zu schnell. Vor einiger Zeit war ich noch Zuhause bei meinen Eltern und Freunden, klar ich habe keinen von ihnen sehr geliebt, geschweige sie mich. Doch mein Leben hatte noch einen gewissen Draht zu Normalität und nun sollen meine Eltern tot seien, ich eine mächtige Hexe die getötet werden soll und dazu noch auf eine ganz neue und fremde Schule gehen soll. Was soll ich den tun, oder mich verhalten, was erwarten sie von mir. Wollen sie das ich zaubere oder hexe, ach manchmal wünschte ich mir ... nein, nein, nein, Anne denk an was anderes. In dem Moment blieb ich stehen. Ron ging noch einige Schritte weiter bis er bemerkte das ich stehen geblieben bin. Hey Anne, komm weiter oder gefällt dir unser kleiner Einkaufs Bummel nicht? Ich fixierte ihn, plötzlich schwirrte mir ein ganz neuer Gedanke im Kopf herum, Warum, Du? Wie, warum ich. Das verstehe ich nun nicht. Was meinst du? fragte Ron etwas irritiert nach. Warum tust du das alles. Ich meine ich bin dir für deine Hilfe so unendlich dankbar. Endlich habe ich auch mal das Gefühl das sich jemand um mich sorgt. Aber warum machst du das alles, du kennst mich doch gar nicht. Und trotzdem hilfst du mir und bist so nett zu mir. Du hast doch dafür, gar keinen Grund, oder? Er schwieg, ja er schwieg sogar sehr lange. Langsam um so länger er schwieg, bekam ich Panik. Vielleicht will er mir ja gar nicht helfen , vielleicht muss er das. Oder er ist so was wie ein Job für ihn, wofür er später seinen Lohn bekommen würde. Ich wurde wütend. Eine panische und drohende Wut beschlich mich. Und ich wollte das gar nicht. Ich mochte ihn doch. Aber ich konnte nicht dafür, es geschah automatisch. Nie mochte mich ein Mensch wirklich leiden. Nun habe ich einmal im Leben das Gefühl, jemand würde sich mehr für mich interessieren, da wurde ich schon wieder enttäuscht. Ron bemerkte meine innere Unruhe und setze zum Sprechen an, doch ich gab ihn dafür keine Chance, plötzlich schrie ich ihn an Gibst doch zu, ich bin dir doch Scheiß Egal, warum du mir auch immer hilfst, du willst mir doch gar nicht helfen. Dir ist es doch egal was aus mir wird. Und ich dachte... Zu mehr war ich nicht mehr im Stande, ich war so verletzt und aufgerüttelt, ich drehte mich nur noch um, und rannte davon. Ich rannte und rannte ich wusste noch nicht mal wo hin, doch ich rannte. Im Hintergrund, hörte ich noch wie Ron mir nach rief und auch anfing zu rennen um mich einzuholen doch ich war schon fort.

Plötzlich ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie lange ich gelaufen war, blieb ich stehen. Ich sah mich um, und ich war mir sicher. Das ich mit Ron hier zu vor nicht gewesen bin. Hier war alles so dunkel und trostlos. Es war einsam hier, kaum ein Mensch war auf der Straße nur ab und zu sah man mal eine verschleierte Person sie flüchtig an mir vorbei ging . Ich schaute mich um, ich fühlte mich wohl hier. Hier war es nicht so voll und turbulent wie in der Winkelgasse, hier sah es so aus wie ich mich fühlte und wie ich auch war, trostlos. Ganz plötzlich blieb ich stehen und wendete meinen Blick, in einer noch dunkleren Gasse stand ein Junge. Ich konnte ihn vom weiten nicht so Gut erkenne, doch irgendwas zog mich Magisch an ihn an. Ich ging auf ihn zu, und total unerwartet trat er auch an mich näher heran. Nun konnte ich ihn auch besser erkenne, er war blond. Und zwar relativ und er hatte so wundervolle Hell blaue Augen. Wir kamen uns immer näher und keiner von uns machte auch nur Anstalten stehen zu bleiben. Als wie nur noch einen knappen Meter voneinander entfernt waren, blieben wir stehen. Wir schauten uns lange nur an, bis er plötzlich sagt: Ich habe dich noch niemals hier gesehen Seine Stimme klang überraschend sanft, so was hätte ich ihn nicht zugetraut. Ohne eine Antwort ab zu warten sprach er weiter, Das hier, ist keine Gegend für dich, Eigentlich gehörst du hier gar nicht. Eigentlich? fragt ich völlig überrascht Ja, du scheinst hier nicht hin zu gehören, doch habe ich auch irgendwie das Gefühl du gehörst zu mir, und da ich ja hier bin. Er sah mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an, ich konnte nicht erkennen durch seinen Blick ob er das nun Ernst meint oder ob er nur einen Witz gerissen hatte, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl oder vielmehr ich wusste es, das da irgend was Wahres dran war. Ich wollte Antworten doch dafür blieb mir keine Möglichkeit, den in diesem Moment stand plötzlich Ron an meiner Seite, nahm mich an die Hand und schrie den Jungen an, Malfloy, ist ja klar das du wieder dahinter steckst,... zu mir gewand mit einer leicht besorgter Stimme, ...Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Und zu dir Malfloy, seh ich dich noch einmal in ihrer Nähe kannst du was erleben. Der Junge wollte was erwidern doch da drehte sich Ron schon um, immer noch meine Hand in seiner und schleifte mich mit. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht, ich wollte ihm sagen das ich für mich selber entscheiden könnte, er solle mich in Ruhe lassen. Doch ich konnte wieder nicht, ich ging wieder ohne etwas zu sagen mit ihm. Ich drehte mich nur noch für ein letztes Mal zu dem Junge. Er grinste nur spöttisch , als er jedoch meine Blick bemerkte lächelte er mir süß zu. Ich war verwirrt. Ich wusste nicht mehr genau was ich denken sollte. Als ich mich wieder zu Ron drehte, schaute er mich besorgt an. Lauf bitte nie wieder fort. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Meine Alte Wut fing langsam an wieder in mir auf zu steigen, doch bevor es schlimmer werden konnte sagte er noch ich mach das doch nur alles, weil ich dich sehr mag und weil ich mich um dich sorge. Mehr sagte er nicht. Und ich wusste auch nicht mehr so genau was ich sagen sollte. Ich war durch einander. Wie sehr mag ich eigentlich Ron, warum war er eben so sauer auf den einen Jungen, und wer war er überhaupt?


	4. Chapter 4

Bin ich allein? 4

Wir waren wieder zurück an dem Ort wo Ron lebt, ich glaube mich zu erinnern, das er es Fuchsbau nannte. Ich mochte den Ort, er war so schlicht und doch strahlt er eine gewisse Wärme aus. Und hier waren so nette Menschen, denn Ron lebte in richtigen Groß Familie, und die schien sich so richtig zu lieben., hier sah ich richtig was es hieß wenn man die Menschen in seiner Familie richtig liebt.

Während der Heimfahrt haben Ron und ich nur wenig miteinander gesprochen. Ich hatte Angst, würde ich allzu viel mit ihm reden, das es ihn wieder nur anschreien würde. Er hat mir zwar gesagt, das er mich mochte, doch ich war noch immer sauer auf ihn das er anscheinend der Meinung war, ich könnte nicht auf mich selber aufpassen. Ich hätte so gerne mehr über diesen Jungen erfahren, Ron hat ihn eben Malfloy genannt, sie scheinen nicht gerade die besten Freunde zu sein, ob ich Ron mal auf ihn ansprechen sollte. Besser erst mal nicht, er schien immer noch ein wenig sauer auf ihn zu sein. So habe ich Ron noch nie erlebt, er war ja richtig wütend, war er vielleicht um mich besorgt?

Gerade als wir die Schwelle über die Haustür betraten, nahm Ron meine Hand, und schaute mir in die Augen Es tut mir Leid, das wegen vor hin. Ich habe mir nur so große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Damit ließ er meine Hand wieder los, und ging ins Haus. Ich fühlte mich seltsam in diesem Augenblick, einerseits war ich noch immer sauer auf ihn, aber wieder rum war ich auch froh darüber, das er sich bei mir entschuldigt hat. Als ich das Haus betrat stand mir plötzlich eine Person gegenüber die ich nicht kannte. Es war ein Mädchen, etwas in meinen Alter. Ich mochte sie auf Anhieb, die hatte so eine liebe Art an sich. Mit ihren Hasselnuss braunen Augen und ihrem buschigen Haaren, macht sie den Eindruck als ob sie genau hier hinein passen würde. Sie strahlt mich nett an, Hey, du muss Anne sein, ich bin Hermine , begrüßte sie mich und reichte mir ihre Hand. Ich nahm sie freudig an, und erwiderte, Ja bin ich, Hallo . Wieder lächelte sie nett an. Wenn wir morgen nach zu der neuen Schule fahren, werde ich mich um dich kümmern, und dir alles zeigen , ein wenig verwirrt schaute ich sie an. Bis jetzt habe ich immer gedacht das Ron das machen würde. Sie bemerkte meinen verwirrten Blick wohl, Zwar könnte das auch weiterhin Ron machen, doch der ist ein Junge, und so sind wir Mädchen mal unter uns Ich lächelte zufrieden, würde ich nun mal ein eine richtige Freundin bekommen? Und, außerdem fügte sie noch hinzu, ist Ron ja noch immer da, er bleibt also in deiner Nähe . Das beruhigte mich sehr, denn auch wenn Sie sehr nett zu scheinen schien, war ich froh, Ron in meiner Nähe zu wissen.

An diesem Abend habe ich mich sehr wohl gefühlt. Es war unser letzter Abend bevor wir zu der neuen Schule fahren sollten. Ich wohnte ja noch bei Ron Zuhause, und fühlte mich ein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanken, jetzt wieder etwas neuem gegenüber zutreten. Aber anscheinend bemerkte keiner meine Unruhe. Harry, war auch da. Ich mag ihn. Er hat mir erzählt das er auch keine Eltern mehr hat, sie wurden genau wie meine getötet, doch irgendwas ist bei ihm anders was er mir nicht sagen will. Ich habe weiter auch nicht nach gefragt. Auch habe ich Ron nicht gefragt, aber ich habe ihn ja auch nicht gefragt, warum , das damals alles geschehen ist. Ich lasse, das jetzt alles auch mich zukommen, ich weiß zwar nicht ob das richtig ist, doch ich fühl mich damit besser.

Hermine, ist auch noch da, sie ist nett, und sie bemüht sich um mich, ich mag sie. Auch ist noch Rons Mutter und seine kleine Schwester hier. Beide sind sehr nett und freundlich zu mir. Seine kleine Schwester kommt auch mit zu der Schule, sie ist aber erst in der Sechsten Klasse. Alle meinten ich würde in die Siebte Klasse kommen, es sei die Letzte vor dem Abschluss. Als sie mir das sagten habe ich gelacht, ich meinte warum sollte ich noch auf eine Schule, über die ich keine Ahnung hätte und auch nichts von dm weiß was sie mir unterrichteten. Sie meinten nur das wäre nicht schlimm, ich würde es schnell lernen. Mir würde es halt irgendwie liegen. Zwar konnte ich damit auch nur wenig anfangen, aber auch da habe ich nicht weiter nachgefragt.

An diesem Abend lachen alle viel, es ist kaum zu übersehen das sie sich mögen. Ich hoffe ich störe sie nicht, vielleicht bin ich ihnen eine Art Klotz an Bein, um den sie sich nur kümmern, weil sie Mitleide mit mir haben. Auch will ich mich nicht zwischen ihnen drängeln. Vielleicht mache ich mir auch einfach nur zu viele Sorgen.

Rons Mutter steht auf, So, nun aber müsst ihr schlafen gehen, ihr habt morgen einen anstrengen Tag vor euch, Also schlaft schön und eine Gute Nacht. , verkündigte sie. Als ich aufstand und den Raum verlassen wollte, stand sie plötzlich vor mir und nahm, mich in den Arm, und drückte mich einfach mal leicht. Als sie mich wieder losließ und selber den Raum verließ, fühlte ich mich sehr geborgen, warum sollte ich diesen Ort verlassen, nur um an einen Ort zu gehen, wo ich niemanden kenne. Ich weiß ja nicht was m ich dort erwarten wird, ich werde in eine fremde ganz neue Welt eintauchen, was ist wenn sie mir nicht gefällt?

Als ich an diesem Abend im Bett liege, dachte ich noch länger über den morgigen Tag nach, alle sagten er würde mir gefallen, ich hoffe es, ich wünsche es mir.

Es dauerte lange, doch gegen 00.30 Uhr schlief ich mit diesen Gedanken ein, und wünschte mir, das von nun an alles wieder besser werden würde.


	5. Chapter 5

Bin ich allein? Teil 5

Heute würde ich in die neue Schule kommen. Wir sind schon am Bahnhof, King Cross. Ich war noch nie hier. Er ist groß. Etwas weiter hinter den anderen, schlendere ich den Bahnhof und sehe mir alles ganz genau an. Vor mir gehen Ron, Harry, Hermine und Rons kleine Schwester Ginny. Plötzlich bleiben sie stehen, ich gehe auf sie zu Was ist den los? frage ich etwas perplex. Wir sind da verkündigte mir Harry. Sag mal will der mich verarschen, wir stehen vor einer Wand. Toll, dabei dachte ich inzwischen eigentlich das sie mich mögen würden. Hermine klärte mich daraufhin auf Der Zug der und zur Schule bringt ist versteckt, er befindet sich zwischen dem neunten und dem Zehnten Gleis. Dafür müssen wir also durch diese Wand hier laufen Okay das reicht mir, ich mag nun echt nicht mehr. Wenn sie mich von Anfang an nur verschaukeln wollten dann hätten sie sich was witzigeres einfallen lassen sollten. Nun schaute mich Ron an. Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht genau deuten, aber plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, das es schon richtig war. Und plötzlich nahm Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester ihren Wagen und steuerte auf die Wand zu. Ich wollte ihr noch was hinterher rufen, das sie sich weh tun würden. Aber da war sie auch schon zwischen der Wand verschwunden. Ich muss voll ein ziemlich verdattetes Gesicht gemacht haben, den Harry sah mich nur mit einem breiten Grinsen an und meint Guck nicht so. Okay, dann geh ich da jetzt auch durch, einverstanden? Warum fragt ich sie denn, sie wollen ja das ich da durch gehe. Okay, meinte Ron Und weiß du was ich komme mit dir. Darauf hin fing er an seinen Wagen mit seinen Koffern zu schieben, ich folgte ihm dicht aufeinander. Wir kamen der Wand immer näher. Mir wurde mulmig zumute. Aber warum eigentlich, was sollte schon passieren? Höchstens ich knalle gegen die Wand aber das wäre wohl auch nicht so schlimm. Es würde was weh tun und das war es auch schon. Und Körperlicher Schmerz wäre doch auch mal eine Nette Abwechslung im Gegensatz zu meinen seelischen Schmerzen, die ich noch vor kurzem so sehr hatte. Aber nun war da diese Wand noch wenige Sekunden dann würde ich mit voller Wucht auf sie prallen. Oder würde ich tatsächlich durch ihr hindurch gehen können, will ich das den überhaupt? Alle Gedanken dir mir so im Kopf hindurch schwebten waren in einem Augenblick verschwunden, als ich auf der andere Seite ankam.

Ich saß in einem Zug Abteil, als ich aber durch die Wand gegangen bin konnte ich keinen Ton sagen, ich bin nur zur Seite gegangen und habe darauf gewartet das Harry und Hermine kamen. Ron hat mich zwar seltsam angesehen doch sagt auch nicht. Und nun sitze ich hier Mit Ron, Harry, Hermine und zwei Freunden von ihnen, Dean und Seamus. Wir wollten uns ein Abteil suchen, und da haben sich alle wieder getroffen, sie meinten wohl die Fahrt würde angenehmer werden wenn sie alle zusammen sitzen. Aber ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie bin ich enttäuscht. Aber warum, wollte ich nicht das Dean und Seamus bei uns sind oder hätte ich mir sogar gewünscht die Wand wäre einfach nur eine Wand und würde mich nicht durch lassen. Aber warum eigentlich? Dean und Seamus sind nett, sie waren bis jetzt sehr freundlich zu mir, doch irgendwie weiß ich nicht so genau ob sie mich wirklich nur mögen, oder nur so freundlich zu mir sind um den anderen einen Gefallen zu tun. Der Zug fährt los, er ist noch sehr langsam. Ich sehe dabei zu wie der Zug anfängt mich von meiner Heimat weg zu bringen. Der Zug wird immer schneller. Langsam fand ich an zu weinen, mir rollen einsame Tränen über die Wange. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, ich weiß doch noch nicht mal so genau wo ich hin fahren werde. Und dafür lasse ich alles zurück. Okay, ich hatte bis jetzt nicht wirklich viel, aber jedenfalls hatte ich eine Art von Zuhause, und nun. Was würde mich bei dieser neuen Schule eigentlich erwarten? Nun ist der Zug schon weit gefahren. Ich stehe auf. Hermine schaut mich fragend an Wohin willst du? Schnell lasse ich mir Ausrede einfallen, Eh mir ist nicht gut. Ich glaube mir bekommt die Zug Fahrt nicht so gut. Ich gehe mich mal was bewegen. Ron schaut mich seltsam an, ob er ahnt was mit mir los ist?

Ich verlasse das Abteil, und durchstreife den Zug. Es sind so viele Kinder und Jugendliche hier, und alle sind so fröhlich und haben ihren Spaß miteinander. Tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, bekam ich gar nicht mit das ich bis zum Ende des Zuges gegangen bin. Ich wollte gerade wieder umkehren, als ich bemerkte dass das letzte Abteil ganz leer war. Ich setzte mich rein, es war ein schönes Gefühl, mal wieder ganz für sich alleine zu sein. Früher war ich oft alleine, ich hatte zwar eine Familie und Freunde aber wirklich für mich da waren sie nie. Und nun habe ich Harry, Hermine und Ron. Ja nun bin ich nicht mehr alleine. Aber wer weiß schon wie lange sie noch für mich da sein werden. Irgendwann werden auch sie mich fallen lassen, und merken das es andere und bessere Menschen als mich gibt, mit denen man seine Zeit verbringen kann. Ganz in meine Gedanken versunken, bemerkte ich gar nicht wie jemand die Abteil Tür aufschob. Hey du schon wieder . Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, und da stand er. Der gleiche Junge den ich schon einmal in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe. Wie es aussieht wird's du wohl ab jetzt auch Hogwarts besuchen. sagte er. Hogwarts? fragt ich etwas irritiert. Ja die Schule wo wir gerade hin fahren. Hat dir Weasley eigentlich gar nichts erzählt! Ach so, ich nickte bloß. Anscheinend können Ron und der Junge sich wirklich nicht leiden. Der Junge setzte sich neben mich. Es tut mir Leid, was mit deinen Eltern und deiner Schwester da passiert ist. Nun drehte ich mich erschrocken um, Woher, weiß du das? fragt ich völlig perplex. Ach ich weiß so manches mehr, als andere. Aha , so ganz geheuer war mir das ganze immer noch nicht. Aber ich wollte auch nicht weiter nachfragen. Ich hatte Angst das er sauer auf mich werden könnte, und dann würde er gehen. Das wollte ich nicht ich fühlte mich in seiner Nähe doch so Pudelwohl. Und ich wollte nicht das, dieses Gefühl verloren ginge. Wie heißt du überhaupt? fragte ich deswegen. Willst du meinen Namen wirklich wissen. Denn dann wäre ich ja gar nicht mehr dein geheimnisvoller Fremde Ich lächelte, ich fing an ihn zu mögen. Aber ich sag´ s dir, ich bin Draco Malfloy. Angenehm, sagt ich und ich heiße Anne Mountain . Ebenfalls angenehm. antwortete er. Nun war er es der lächelte. Es war kein überhebliches Lächeln, und es schien auch so als sei er sehr darauf bedacht nicht allzu viel zu Lächeln, doch sein Lächeln erschien mir angenehm, und ich fühlte mich gleich etwas wohler. Warum, sitzt du hier eigentlich ganz alleine hier in diesem Abteil? fragt er plötzlich ganz geradeaus. Die Frage war mir unangenehm, den ich konnte sie selber kaum beantworten. Warum saß ich eigentlich wirklich hier, okay ich wollte weg von den andern, und ein wenig alleine sein, aber ich konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen das ich alleine sein wollte, nur weil diese Situation mir vertraut ist. Deswegen sagt ich gar nichts. Draco schaute mich lange an, so als ob er die Antwort auf seine Frage, selber wüsste. Und er wusste sie auch den im nächsten Augenblick, sagt er Du hast die Einsamkeit gesucht! Mir blieb der Mund offen. Er sprach weiter, Ich habe es mir schon gedacht, irgendwie merkt man es dir an. Als ob du mit allen nicht mehr klar kommst, und deswegen willst du alleine sein. Du warst wohl früher des öfteren oft alleine und wohl sehr einsam, und so ist dir diese Situation vertraut. Und du suchst nach ihr, damit du dich Geborgen fühlst. So hat das alles noch nie jemand zum Punkt gebracht. Ich wusste nicht was ich antworten sollte, ob ich zustimmen oder es abstreiten sollte. Er hat das gesagt was ich schon lange vermutete mir aber nie eingestehen wollte. Hat er den Recht? Ich wollte gerade war erwidern, als die Abteiltür wieder einmal aufgeschoben wurde. Ich blickte zu der Tür und sah Ron. Hey, ich habe dich schon gesucht, was machst du denn h... In diesem Moment erblickte er Draco Malfloy . Oh sagte er bloß. Ich rechnete schon damit, das er wieder sauer werden würde, doch er fragt mich nur. Kommst du wieder mit mir zu den anderen, wir vermissen dich schon. Ich wollte gerade was erwidern, als Draco sagte Erstaunlich Weasley wie gut du dich zusammen reißen kannst. Aber keine Sorge ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen, Er richtete sich an mich Wir sehen uns Als ich als Antwort nickte war er auch schon verschwunden. Ron nahm mich an die Hand und führte mich aus dem Abteil. Was wollte er von dir? fragte er ganz beiläufig. Eigentlich nichts, ich habe ihn getroffen und wir haben uns nur ein wenig unterhalten. Ron nickte nachdenklich und fragte weiter Warum bist du eigentlich weg gegangen, die war doch nicht wirklich schlecht? Ich schüttelte den Kopf Nein ich wollte nur ein wenig für mich sein. Es ist noch was komisch. antwortet ich. Das versteh ich, aber denk bitte daran. Ich bin bei dir, und ich werde auf dich aufpassen. erwiderte er. Danke . Und nun komm, der Zug ist bald da. und damit schob er mich auch schon wieder ins Abteil.

Hermine hat mir auf der Toilette meine Schuluniform gegeben. Ich bin aufgeregt, wie es wohl sein wir auf er neue Schule, und ob ich Probleme haben werde. Als der Zug angehalten hat, sind wir direkt aus den Zug ausgestiegen und haben irgendwelche Kutschen angesteuert, Die anderen Drei haben noch irgendeinem Riesen namens Hagrid begrüßt. Früher hätte ich mir schon Gedanken um diesen Riesen gemacht. Aber durch die Umstände die in den letzten Tagen passiert sind, und der Tatsache das ich eine Hexe sein soll, wundere ich mich nur noch selten. Ich sitze nun mit den anderen in der Kutsche, sie freuen sich so wieder in der Schule zu sein. Es ist schön sie fröhlich zu sehen. Wir sind durch den Eingang des rieseigen Schlosses gegangen und nun stehen wir in der Großen Halle. Alle anderen Schüler gehen in die Richtung der Großen Halle, wie sie alle verkünden. Ich will ihnen folgen, doch werde ich von Ron aufgehalten Wie müssen erst noch woanders hin sagte er und führt mich in eine andere Richtung. Ich nicke schweigend und folgte ihn. Werde ich nun erfahren warum ich eigentlich hier bin?


End file.
